Quest for the Zephyrus
by Sky Fighter Alliance
Summary: Chapter 7 up. A chapter of battles! Well, not really. Two automated Ninjas escape the clutches of the Dragon King, while SL faces his own trouble. RR, no flames.
1. Prologue

The sky was calm. The land was calm. Everything was calm. From a large hanger, Deadly Warrior looked at his new airship, The Omnirus II. He knew what his mission was. To find Master Link and the Zephyrus. He reflected on what had happened only days ago. Master Link and his crew had disappeared after destroying the Death Star. He had destroyed the creature known as Cell, after he had killed Deadly's mentor, Unknown Warrior. And now, he and his friends, Spectral Link, Zaxton Marac, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Necro- Ridley (the ultimate form of Ridley), and Shadow the Hedgehog, are about to embark on an intergalactic quest for him.  
  
As Deadly Warrior added the finishing touch to the Omnirus II, Shadow walked up to him.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" he whined.  
  
"Probably about 10 more minutes, then we will be leaving."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Shadow turned around an walked off.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Deadly Warrior was sitting in the command chair of the Omnirus II, and the rest of his crew sitting down at their stations.  
  
"Engines?" asked Deadly.  
  
"Check!" replied Ganondorf.  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Check!" replied Zaxton.  
  
"Shields?"  
  
"Check!" replied Bowser.  
  
"And last but not least, warp drive engines?"  
  
"Check!" replied Shadow.  
  
"Alright! Now lets get going!"  
  
The ship lifted off the ground, and began flying upwards. It began flying faster, and faster, and faster until they were out of the atmosphere of planet Nintendo. About a couple hours after liftoff, Spectral Link noticed something strange in the distance. But after a couple seconds, he realized what it was.  
  
"Deadly!" he yelled to his captain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have bad news. There is a black hole up ahead."  
  
Deadly lowered his head, and then brought it back up.  
  
"Outrun it." He commanded.  
  
The Omnirus II, tried turning around, but was caught in the dimensional pull that the black hole had created.  
  
"We cant!" yelled SL.  
  
"We cant be destroyed after only a couple hours of searching. I heard of a dangerous maneuver that can be done with a black hole. We could go through it, and come out in another side of the Multiverse. It is called a wormhole. But the odds are a million to one."  
  
"It seems like to only way, captain." Said Shadow slowly.  
  
"Fine. We will fly directly into it, and hope the wormhole will payoff."  
  
The Omnirus II charged the warp engines, and charged fast into the black hole... 


	2. Planet of the Sayjins

The Omnirus blasted out the other side of the Black Hole, narrowly escaping doom. Deadly Warrior let out a sigh of relief, and looked around to see his crew.  
  
"Everyone alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." They all replied in unison.  
  
"Good. Now, Shadow, where in the Multiverse are we?"  
  
"Uh, it looks like we are more then a million Light-years from Nintendo, Deadly."  
  
Deadly's jaw dropped.  
  
"We are near the planet Japok IV."  
  
Japok IV. Deadly remembered that name. He was born on that planet.  
  
"Land on it..I want to see if it has changed."  
  
"Changed? You mean you have been here before?" asked Zaxton.  
  
"Yes. I was..born here."  
  
A couple gasps escaped the crew, but then it was silent.  
  
"Ai, sir." Said Shadow.  
  
The massive ship headed towards the planet, and almost instantly, the heat of the atmosphere kicked in.  
  
"Brace yourselves!" yelled Deadly.  
  
The ship kept flying through the heat, and in a couple minutes, broke threw and was on the planet. Deadly Warrior got out of his seat, and stepped to looked out the window. What he saw was no longer the barren, desolate wasteland he and Debega had made, but now bustling cities, full of men and women with very spiky hair.  
  
"A Sayjin City.." said Spectral Link.  
  
Deadly Warrior kept staring, and then turned back to face his crew.  
  
"Land there." He said as he pointed to a small area inside the city.  
  
The Omnirus swerved around, and began to settle into grass. As the main hatch opened for Deadly Warrior and his crew to come out, 3 Sayjins were at the bottom.  
  
"State you're name and purpose to be here!" yelled one.  
  
"For me to get in touch with my past." Said Deadly Warrior.  
  
The Sayjins began to laugh.  
  
"If you want to do that, go to a spa!"  
  
They all burst out into laughter again. This began to trigger something inside Deadly. It was the evil that had consumed him years ago.  
  
"I would stop laughing right now." said Deadly calmly.  
  
They stopped laughing.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" asked one.  
  
Deadly grinned.  
  
"Watch."  
  
He charged up to blasts of energy, and whipped them at the Sayjins. It struck two of them in the chest, and coming out the other side. They fell over, dead. The remaining one stood there, astounded at how strong Deadly was.  
  
"You wont beat me!"  
  
He charged at Deadly, but he punched him, sending him flying back. He then stepped off the ramp, and onto the grass. The Sayjin got up, and charged some energy of his own and shot it.  
  
Deadly bounced it back, and on impact, incinerated the Sayjin. The rest of the crew got off of the ship, and looked around at the city.  
  
"This isn't how I remembered it..the Sayjins must have taken over the planet after Debega killed Lord Zamio."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A man in black armor is standing inside a massive fortress, awaiting the return of his warriors, Deadly, Gamma, Beta, Delta and Omega. But, little did he know that Beta, Delta and Omega had a burnout, and fused together to make Debega.  
  
"Lord Zamio," said a little man next to him, "The Warrior are returning, but, there is 3 of them, and, 2 of them are fighting the other."  
  
"What!" yelled Zamio.  
  
"It appears that Delta, Beta and Omega have merged and are fighting Gamma and Deadly Warrior."  
  
"Damn it! Get the guns ready! If that fusion get back here, he'll kill us all!"  
  
Outside the fortress, turret guns sprung up. But about a mile away, Debega, Gamma and Deadly Warrior were fighting with incredible strength.  
  
"Debega, why are you doing this?!" asked Gamma.  
  
Debega just laughed.  
  
"I am tired of taking orders, that's why!" he said as he punched Gamma in the face.  
  
The fight kept going and going, until Debega had knocked out both Gamma and Deadly. He then turned his attention to Lord Zamio's fortress, whose turrets had opened fire on him.  
  
"You pitiful fools! Nothing will defeat me!"  
  
Debega charged up an energy blast, and sent it at the wall of the fortress. It demolished the wall, and Debega ran inside. Most of the building was in panic, workers running, trying to flee. But Debega would not let them. He charged a sharp energy disc, and threw it, killing all the workers in that room. Debega then walked threw, destroying walls as he went along. He finally got to Lord Zamio's chamber. Zamio was there, under the guard of 50 armed warriors.  
  
"Fire!" he yelled.  
  
The bullets just bounced off Debega, coming back and hitting the guards. Debega walked forward, and punched and kicked the guards, sending them flying out of windows and such. Soon, it was just Zamio and Debega. Zamio tried punching his creation, but with no avail. Debega picked him up by the neck, and whipped him up, threw the roof, and into the air.  
  
"Say goodbye!" he yelled maniacally.  
  
Debega shot a KI blast at him, blowing up his creator. Debega then proceeded to destroying the entire building.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Deadly looked to his left and saw about 6 more Sayjins charging at them.  
  
"Guys, we got company!" said Deadly.  
  
The rest of them turned and saw the Sayjins.  
  
"Before we attack them, let me woo them." Said Spectral Link.  
  
SL charged into Super Sayjin, but the real Sayjins did the same.  
  
"Shit." Muttered SL.  
  
Deadly Warrior and the crew charged the Sayjins, but not before transforming.  
  
"Hyper Shadow!"  
  
"Shadow Mewtwo!"  
  
"Giga-Bowser!"  
  
"Ganon!"  
  
"SS SL!"  
  
"Deadly Warrior X!"  
  
The now super charged team rushed against the Super Sayjins, and they attacked. Giga-Bowser launched some fireballs at the Sayjins, who bounced them back with ease. SL took out his Master Sword, and swung furiously at one Sayjin, who was taunting him.  
  
"Come on, you Sayjin wannabe! Show me what you got!"  
  
Spectral Link felt hatred inside him. He sheathed his sword, and powered up to SSJ2.  
  
The Sayjin chuckled and shot a large beam of energy at him, only to be surprised when Spectral Link absorbed it with his sword.  
  
"It can't be!" shouted the Sayjin, "He blocked it!"  
  
Spectral Link swung his sword in front of him, shooting the energy back at the Sayjin, "Take this, you idiot!"  
  
He gasped right before he blew up.  
  
Two Sayjins attacked Deadly Warrior, who just stood with his eyes closed. As they came closer, he gave out a dim glow.  
  
They moved their fists in front of them, and threw two powerful punches.  
  
A stone statue shattered in front of them, and Deadly Warrior kicked them both from behind.  
  
"Three down, six to go!" said Giga-Bowser, slamming his foot down over a charging Sayjin.  
  
"That's five,"  
  
The five remaining Sayjins looked at each other and attacked.  
  
Mewtwo and Shadow stepped forward and shot identical beams of energy which the Sayjins dodged. One was caught in the energy beams, "They're too strong!" he shouted in pain, "it...can't...be!" he was torn apart.  
  
The four looked confused, "Their powers can't possibly be superior to ours," shouted one, "Let's show them our true powers!"  
  
The four flew in different directions, surrounding Deadly Warrior and his crew, "KAAAAAAAAA..."  
  
"Oh, crap..."  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."  
  
"Guys, prepare yourselves! This could prove tough..."  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."  
  
"Do they always like to take this much time executing their attacks? No wonder they get defeated so easily!"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."  
  
"Alright, this is the last verse! ATTACK!"  
  
All four Sayjins charged up a large energy ball, "HAA-wha...?  
  
Ganon swung his sword around, knocking one of them out of the sky, "Take this, scumbag!"  
  
Shadow started spinning around another one, throwing punches at him from every side, "You stand no chance against me! I am the Ultimate Life Form!"  
  
The Sayjin exploded with energy, sending Shadow flying away, "Time for you to feel the true power of the Saiyans! Prepare to die!"  
  
Spectral Link charged to Super Saiyan Level 2, "Show me what power you've got, monkey-boy!"  
  
"WHAT did you call me?"  
  
Mewtwo floated behind him, "Your body may be powerful, but your mind is weak!"  
  
The Sayjin looked confused, and then his face became expressionless.  
  
"I've got this weakling under my control!" said Mewtwo, "Puny fool, go fight your buddies!"  
  
The controlled Sayjin obeyed Mewtwo's command, and charged at the remaining two Sayjins, who couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Deadly Warrior looked at them, "Mewtwo, use your mind powers on all three of them, if you can! I've got an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it now!"  
  
Mewtwo concentrated, and suddenly the two remaining Sayjins froze in midair, "There, done!" said Mewtwo, "Now what?"  
  
Deadly's face showed evil amusement, "I've got a plan that might rid this planet of the Sayjins!" 


	3. The Flurry Saga: Attack

"And what is that plan?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Tell them to go into the city, make them tell all of the other Sayjins to charge all of their energy, then shoot into the ground." replied a sinister Deadly Warrior.  
  
"That would destroy the whole freaking planet!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, but we can get out of here!"  
  
Deadly Warrior took out his comn link, and patched through to the ship.  
  
"Zaxton! Necro! Get the engines online. We need you to come pick us up!"  
  
"Ai sir!" said Necro.  
  
Mewtwo obeyed his captain's command, and mentally told the Sayjins to do what Deadly had said. They flew back into the city, and soon, energy could be seen charging up. Ganon de-transformed into Ganondorf, as did everyone else. Bowser looked up to see the Omnirus coming down, and hovering a couple feet above the ground.  
  
"Get on!" yelled Zaxton.  
  
Deadly Warrior and the crew jumped onto the ship as the doors closed behind them. Deadly walked over to the bridge.  
  
"Necro, make this bucket of bolts move faster! The planet is gonna blow up in a minute."  
  
"Ai."  
  
The Omnirus sped up, leaving the atmosphere as the explosions ensued over the planet. The ship sped away just as the planet exploded behind them. Deadly Warrior stepped over to his command chair, and collapsed on it, exhausted.  
  
"Damn, I cant believe we survived that!" said Shadow.  
  
"We're not out of trouble yet!" said Mewtwo.  
  
Deadly turned to face the Phychic Pokemon.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We have a large ship in pursue of us! It is in the shape of a disc." he yelled.  
  
"Shit!" cursed the warrior.  
  
"I'll start a transmission to it." said Ganondorf.  
  
A rather disturbing face appeared on the main screen.  
  
"Greetings travelers. I am Flurry, son of the almighty Frieza."  
  
"Why in the name of Multiverse are you shooting at us?!" asked Spectral Link.  
  
"Because you just destroyed one of my planets. I was the one who built that city you know!" he screamed in anger.  
  
"Good for you. Now, leave us alone or we will destroy you!" said Deadly.  
  
"You, destroy me?!" laughed Flurry, "Never!"  
  
The Transmission ended, and Flurry's ship began charging up energy in the main cannon. Deadly looked over at Bowser.  
  
"Bowser, we have to dodged this blast. Make this piece of crap move as fast as it can!" said Deadly, in his commander voice.  
  
"Right away." roared the Dragon.  
  
The Omnirus activated it's afterburner jets, and began the run from Flurry. Inside his ship, Flurry grinned.  
  
"You cannot outrun me!"  
  
Flurry's ship sped up too, giving chase the Omnirus. Although the Omnirus was large, it was still fast and nimble. Soon Deadly realized they could not outrun Flurry. He commanded his crew to use the turrets and try to shoot the massive ship. The small turrets opened fire on Flurry's battleship, but his deflector shields absorbed them.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Bowser as he kept firing.  
  
Flurry laughed evilly as his cannon finally fired on the Omnirus, busting it's engines.  
  
"Deadly, we are going to have to make an emergency landing on a nearby planet!" said SL.  
  
"Which planet?"  
  
"New Namek."  
  
"Do it now!"  
  
The Omnirus stumbled down to the planet, passing through the atmosphere quickly. But Flurry was right behind them. The Omnirus crashed into the ground, causing a large crater. Flurry's battleship landed nearby. Spectral Link punched down the door of the damaged Omnirus, and was followed by everyone else. "Where are we?" asked Shadow.  
  
"New Namek," said a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"Flurry......." said Deadly quietly.  
  
Flurry grinned.  
  
"Yes it is I. And also I who shot down you're ship."  
  
"Damn you!" yelled Ganondorf, "Prepare to die!"  
  
Ganondorf drew his large sword, and ran towards Frieza's son. He chuckled with amusement, and fired an energy blast at the King of Evil. It sent him flying, and he hit the Omnirus. The rest of the crew kept their eyes fixed on Flurry. Shadow stepped forth.  
  
"I'll take him," he said in his cold voice, "I'll teach this bastard never to mess with the crew of the Omnirus."  
  
"Heh, a Hedgehog. What a challenge." mused Flurry.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!"  
  
Shadow ran towards Flurry, anger burning inside him. He swiped a punch at the Tyrant, but he dodged it with ease. He elbowed him in the back, driving Shadow into the ground. He yelled in agony, but got up. Flurry attempted to punch the perfect lifeform again, but he dodged it. Shadow ran in circles around Flurry, confusing him.  
  
"I see speed is you're advantage, eh Hedgehog?" he asked.  
  
"No shit!"  
  
Shadow attempted to then kick Flurry, but he grabbed Shadow's leg. The Hedgehog gasped, and Flurry punched him into the air. Shadow steadied himself in the air, and charged some KI.  
  
"Chaos Spear!" he yelled.  
  
Many energy spears headed towards Flurry, but he bounced them back with ease. Shadow then deflected them into the air, and they dissipated . Flurry jumped into the air towards Shadow, energy about in his hands. With his KI energized hands, he punched Shadow, sending him to the ground. Inside the crater he made, Shadow coughed up blood. Flurry teleported right beside him, and he picked up Shadow.  
  
"You call yourself the perfect lifeform? You are pathetic!" said Flurry as he tossed the injured Hedgehog into the air.  
  
Flurry charged some energy. "The McFlurry (A/N: I know it's a fucked name, but I try to be funny from time to time, so don't flame me for it)!"  
  
The Energy sprung from his hands, and headed towards Shadow. Upon impact, the heat of the blast began eating away Shadow's body.  
  
Shadow said weakly, "Goodbye.......my friends."  
  
And with that, Shadow was gone.  
  
With Shadow defeated so easily, how can the rest of the crew hope to destroy Flurry? Find out next time, on Quest for the Zephyrus! 


	4. Flurry Saga: Powers Within

(A/N When I put this (EXAMPLE: ~Get over here), it means they are communicating  
  
telepathecly.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Spectral Link, Deadly Warrior, Zaxton, Necro and Flurry. The rest is  
  
copyrighted to either Akira Toryama, Nintendo, or SEGA. Oh yeah, and Shadow Mewtwo is  
  
copyrighted to KirbmasterX.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
The crew stood there in total shock that Shadow, the perfect lifeform, had just been killed to  
  
easily.  
  
"Noooo " yelled Spectral Link as he charged Flurry.  
  
"No Spectral Link don't "  
  
SL punched hard into Flurry's jaw. He was taken by surprise, so he flew back.  
  
He said as he wiped some blood, "Stronger then the other, I see."  
  
SL drew his sword and charged Flurry again. He attempted to slice Flurry, but he blocked it with  
  
the movement of his hand. SL gasped, but then pulled his sword away. He tried a horizontal  
  
swipe this time, only to have the same results.  
  
"You think that this piece of metal can hurt me? Fool " said Flurry as he punched the sword from  
  
SL's grasp.  
  
Flurry then kicked SL, sending him into the air. He then signaled for his crew to come out. 30  
  
Guards, each brandishing Sayjin armor, marched out.  
  
"What is your command, Lord Flurry?" asked one.  
  
"Kill them " he said as he pointed to Deadly Warrior and his crew.  
  
"At once, my Lord."  
  
The guards ran towards the crew, only to be beaten easily. SL got up, and on the unsuspecting  
  
Flurry, kicked his head. Flurry drove into the ground from the kick. SL then launched an array of  
  
KI blasts at Flurry, causing him to scream in agony.  
  
Deadly and the others had just finished killing the guards, and Deadly contacted SL.  
  
~SL, me and the others are going inside Flurry's ship to raid it. You have to hold him off ~  
  
~I will~  
  
Ganondorf managed to scramble up, and Deadly and the crew snuck into Flurry's battleship,  
  
whilst SL was awaiting the tyrant to arise. He finally did, and the first thing he did, was deliver a  
  
punch into SL's jaw, knocking two teeth out. SL was now very angry. He began charging more  
  
energy then he had ever before. Rocks lifted into the air, as he concentrated more and more  
  
energy. Flurry watched on as his foe transformed from Super Sayjin, to Super Sayjin 2, and  
  
finally, Super Sayjin 3. SL's hair now reached his knees, and he was laughing.  
  
"Flurry, you have underestimated me. Now DIE "  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ship, the rest of the crew was looking around for stuff to raid. Deadly  
  
looked at a sign on the wall.  
  
"Here." he said.  
  
They walked into the door, and lights activated. It was an armory. Racks of Sayjin armor  
  
covered the walls. Everybody grabbed some. Bowser was having some trouble affixing his  
  
armor, but it soon stretched on. Deadly had an older model of the armor, the one with the  
  
shoulder blades. They then blew a hole in the side of the ship, and zoomed out.  
  
Outside, SL and Flurry were mixing it up, DBZ style. SL felt this new energy surging through  
  
him, as he punched faster and faster. He then landed a kick into Flurry's head, sending him back.  
  
"Now Flurry, it's time to end this "  
  
"Fool Did you think that was my top energy "  
  
SL's jaw dropped.  
  
"Now, it's time for me to transform "  
  
Flurry began taking on a new form. His tail extended more, with a spike at the end of it. Four  
  
wings sprouted from his back, and horns from his head. SL sensed this form had a lot more  
  
power. And his theory was proved as Flurry punched him. He flew so fast, he hit a guard that  
  
was getting up, and killed him. SL was unconscious, and he regained his normal, Hylian form.   
  
Deadly and the others just arrived to see SL fall. Deadly gasped, but regained calm. He looked at  
  
Flurry, who was laughing evilly.  
  
"Proves how strong he was." said Flurry with satisfaction.  
  
"Damn you.......damn you to hell Prepare to die " yelled Deadly as he started charging energy.  
  
Flurry eyed the charging warrior, and crossed his arms. Blue and black energy encased Deadly,  
  
with yellow electricity zapping around it. Deadly's hair then turned a bright red, and the ground  
  
around him was shaking. He stopped, and looked at Flurry.  
  
"I hope you like my ascendency form, Deadly Warrior X "  
  
Flurry chuckled a bit, but was silenced by Deadly.  
  
"You mock me? I'll teach you never to mess with me or my friends "  
  
"Fool." muttered Flurry.  
  
Deadly moved his hands into a cup by his hip. Ki began to form in it.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAA,"  
  
"You must be kidding,"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEE,"  
  
"Damn, this might actually be a threat,"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA,"  
  
Flurry crossed his arms, readying for the attack.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEE,"  
  
Deadly raised a smirk on his face, and then let it go.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "  
  
Deadly unleashed the massive energy wave on Flurry. A Massive explosion followed the energy  
  
blast, and Deadly was not sure if Flurry was dead or not. His mental question was answered a  
  
minute later when he saw Flurry standing there. But he hadn't taken then blast easily. One of his  
  
wings were gone, and half of another was gone. They both were breathing heavily, both drained  
  
of energy from the blast.  
  
"Is that all you got?" taunted Flurry.   
  
"Not even close."  
  
Deadly began charging energy again, regaining his lost. He then focused some into his palm,  
  
forming a small ball of KI.  
  
"Eat this "  
  
The captain of the Omnirus whipped the energy ball at Flurry, who in turn absorbed it. Deadly  
  
pulled out his Katana, and charged Flurry. He swung it at his thigh, driving it hard into it. But  
  
Flurry smiled and pulled it out. Deadly then kicked Flurry's hand, causing him to drop the  
  
sword. Before Deadly could grab the sword though, Flurry delivered a strong punch into his  
  
face. Deadly flew back away from his sword, and onto the ground.  
  
Flurry advanced on him, but Deadly got up quickly. He charged towards Flurry, and kicked the  
  
menace straight in the temple. He yelped, but the grinned. He triple punched Deadly in the face,  
  
and finished with a thrust kick. With Deadly on the ground, Flurry started charging some more  
  
energy.  
  
A large energy ball hovered above him.  
  
"Kiss of Oblivion " he bellowed.  
  
The massive KI ball headed towards the downed warrior, who was too weak to get up. But just  
  
then, another KI blast, about the same size, countered Flurry's almost fatal move. Mewtwo stood  
  
there, his hands cupped, and him breathing heavily.  
  
"Ha A Pokemon dares to challenge me?" chuckled Flurry.  
  
"Not just any Pokemon.......I am the most powerful "  
  
Deadly began charging some energy.  
  
~Mewtwo, I need you to distract Flurry while I gather energy for a Spirit Bomb attack.~  
  
~Alright, but this will be hard......~  
  
  
  
Flurry stared down Mewtwo, but then sprung his attack. He attempted to kick Mewtwo in the  
  
face, but he was countered by a thwack from his large tail. Mewtwo then charged some energy,  
  
and smiled. His fur began changing colors from white to black, and his eyes ghlared an eerie red.  
  
"I am Shadow Mewtwo And it is time to die " he yelled. 


	5. Flurry Saga: Duel to the Death

Shadow Mewtwo stared down Flurry, with energy about in his hands. Flurry then charged two quick energy blasts, and launched them at Shadow Mewtwo. He dodged them with ease, and laughed.  
  
"That all you got?" he taunted, "Bring it on "  
  
"As you wish "  
  
Flurry sprung from the ground and towards the super charged Pokemon. He punched repeatedly at Mewtwo, who in turn, dodged them. Mewtwo then whipped his tail, knocking Flurry aside like a rag doll. Mewtwo hovered a foot off the ground, and advanced towards Flurry. But before he could do anything, Flurry planted a kick into his jaw. This caught Mewtwo off guard, causing him to flip in the air.  
  
He regained posture in mid-air, and spread his arms. KI began charging in his hands. A large dark energy ball formed inside his cupped hands. Mewtwo smiled.  
  
"Omega Shadow Ball "  
  
He threw his energy ball at the tyrant, who spread his hands in front of him, trying to stop the blast. The Shadow Ball pushed Flurry, and sent him flying. Mewtwo turned to Deadly, who was still gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb.  
  
"I'll lead him back here so you can finish him off." said Mewtwo.  
  
"Alright. But make it quick, I cant hold this much energy for long."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Mewtwo leapt into the air, and sped off after Flurry.  
  
Meanwhile, Flurry crashed through mountain after mountain, receiving an excruciating amount of pain each time. After crashing through the final one, he tumbled to the ground, slumped over his shoulder. A minute later, Mewtwo landed beside Flurry, and stared at him.  
  
"Impossible......I am stronger " yelled Flurry.  
  
"Well it seems you aren't. Now are you going to fight me, or lie there like the pathetic waste that you are?"  
  
This hit something in the tyrant. He got up, and in the blink of an eye, he thwacked Mewtwo across the face with a punch. Mewtwo staggered a bit, but regained his posture.  
  
"You may be stronger then me in this form, but not my next "  
  
A yellow glow surrounded Flurry, as rocks lifted into the air. He once again began transforming. The horns in his head disappeared, as did the wings. His skin tone was now white (not regular skin color white, more like Frieza), and was his tail. He smirked, and charged Mewtwo. He was no longer able to dodge his attacks, though. With each punch delivered to Mewtwo, he could feel his power fading.  
  
"Hurry......up.....Deadly...."  
  
Meanwhile, Deadly Warrior had finished charging the energy needed for the Spirit Bomb. Spectral Link was coming around again, but he was in his normal state. He began regaining power, and then he turned to Deadly.  
  
"I can sense that Flurry has changed again. And it seems Mewtwo is getting the crap kicked out of him as well. I'll go and help Mewtwo and we'll lead him back here." said SL.  
  
"Fine......but make it quick "  
  
SL nodded, and flew into the air after Mewtwo and Flurry.  
  
Death was the only thing on Mewtwo's mind. With each punch from Flurry, he could feel death creeping towards him. Mewtwo slammed hard into the ground again, and the newly transformed Flurry advanced on him. He stomped on Mewtwo's back, and he yelled out in agony. Flurry kicked at his side, sending him into the air. Just as he was about to charge Mewtwo again though, someone landed in between them. It was SL.  
  
"Ah, the mighty half Sayjin. Come for more of a beating?" taunted Flurry.  
  
SL said nothing. He quickly transformed to SSJ, and jumped to Flurry. He gave a quick roundhouse kick, knocking Flurry backwards. His grin turned to frown, as he lunched 8 energy missiles at SL. He moved his hands slightly, deflecting the attacks right back at their creator. Flurry absorbed them easily, and ran towards SL. He punched several times at SL, but only 2 or three got through. Mewtwo used this time to concentrate energy and teleport back to the others.  
  
SL kicked Flurry's gut, and jumped backwards. He then advanced straight to SSJ3, and gave the "Bring it on" signal. Flurry rushed him again, but SL turned and began flying off.  
  
"Where the hell does he think he's going? " yelled Flurry, "Well I wont let him escape "  
  
He darted after SL, and through a couple energy beams at him. SL turned, and launched two of his own, creating a small explosion.  
  
"Come on Flurry, you call yourself the strongest?" laughed SL.  
  
Flurry growled, and sped up, as did SL. He soon saw the rest of the crew back at the crashed Omnirus. SL smirked, went faster then ever. He landed on the ground a minute later, as did Flurry. He chuckled, but his laughter turned to terror when he saw the Spirit Bomb above Deadly. "It......is.......time to DIE " screamed the captain of the Omnirus.  
  
"Take cover " yelled Ganondorf.  
  
The massive blast headed towards Flurry, who was in too much shock to move. The blast engulfed him, vaporizing him instantly. A gigantic explosion followed it, and smoke after that. Everyone emerged from their hiding spots, and looked at the battlefield. Flurry was no where to be seen, and Deadly was on the ground, unconscious. Necro and Zaxton rushed to his side, each lifting one of his arms and resting it on their shoulder.  
  
"Leave him there for now," said SL, "We have to repair the Omnirus first."  
  
The others nodded, and walked over to their crashed battleship. They began repairing as Deadly lay there, out-cold. 


	6. The Dragon King Saga: Quan Chi's attack

(A/N: These next few chapters which will be known as the Dragon King Saga, will be rated R for extreme violence. I am upping the rating to R for these chappies.)  
  
Four hours passed, and soon, the Omnirus II was ready to fly once more. Deadly was not awake yet, so the others loaded him into the resting chamber of the battleship.  
  
Spectral Link stared out into the Namekian sky, as the others got themselves on the ship.  
  
"SL, come on." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Alright. It's just..Shadow. I cant believe he's gone."  
  
"I know. He was a great friend. But he is with the one he loves now: Maria." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I guess."  
  
The two headed towards the ship, and walked through the newly formed entrance to the ship, and walked towards the bridge. SL sat comfortably in his chair, as did the rest of the crew.  
  
"Zaxton, prepare the engines for liftoff." Commanded SL.  
  
"Ai sir."  
  
Zaxton punched 3 or 4 buttons, and the Omnirus began to hover in the air. A minute later, it sped out of the planet's atmosphere. A couple hours passed, and Deadly Warrior had recovered. Everyone but him and SL was sleeping. Deadly walked over to his friend and placed his left hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"You did good, SL."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where are we headed now?" asked Deadly.  
  
"Well, I got a transmission from someone named Raiden, asking us to help him. He claims he is the God of Thunder."  
  
Deadly was puzzled.  
  
SL continued, "So we are headed to where he contacted us; The Outworld."  
  
"Outworld, huh? I have heard of that place. It was ruled by some emperor named Shao Khan for a long time, but he was killed by two sorcerers, named Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung."  
  
"Well, we are headed there to help them." Said SL.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A couple hours later, Outworld was vaguely visible from the bridge of the ship. SL sped up the ship, and an hour later, the Omnirus was making its way through the atmosphere. Soon after, the battleship landed snugly in between some mountains. Deadly and SL woke the others, and they walked down the ramp towards the surface.  
  
Bowser took a look around, and noticed a village in the distance.  
  
"We may as well start there to look for Raiden." Suggested Bowser.  
  
"Good idea." Commented Deadly.  
  
They started walking in the direction of the small village, when the sound of marching was heard.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Necro-Ridley.  
  
Mewtwo was the first to spot it. About sixty Samurai-resembling warriors marched towards the town, unaware of Deadly and his crew's presence. The Samurais pulled out their Katanas and Wakazashis, and proceeded to destroying the town. The crew stood in shock for a long moment, until Bowser could take no more.  
  
He charged at the Samurais, claws abound. As he approached the first one, it turned towards him. The grotesque details of its face were clearly visible now, revealing it to be a mummified Samurai. Bowser flinched, but remained calm. He lifted his right claw in the air, and brought it down hard on the Samurai's head. Knocking its head off, Bowser proceeded to the others with the rest of the crew not far behind.  
  
SL, whilst running, noticed a man in white makeup, brandishing twin broadswords, slicing the living bejeezus out of a helpless inhabitant. SL's face tensed at he saw the man being decapitated by this monster. In a flurry of blind rage, he launched two energy beams at him, and sped over.  
  
The beams would have hit the warrior if he had not heard SL's yelling in anger. He jumped out of the way, as SL landed a few feet from him.  
  
"And you are?" rasped the warrior.  
  
"I am Spectral Link, your downfall!"  
  
"Downfall? I don't even know you. But, a fight is a fight. I am the almighty sorcerer Quan-Chi."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Quan-Chi ran over to SL, who just drew his sword and shield. He swung his two broadswords in a circular fashion, striking SL's red and black shield. Sparks flew, and Quan-Chi tripped his foe. Before SL hit the ground, Quan delivered a hard kick into SL's back, sending him flying up. He then sheathed his swords, and launched a Demon Skull at SL.  
  
The skull hit SL in the chest, and that's when the pain overcame him. He then fell back, and slammed hard into the ground.  
  
Deadly just finished killing a couple Samurais, when he noticed his friend slam into the ground. He ran over to his friend's side, who was unconscious. But Quan Chi was advancing on them. Deadly looked over his shoulder and noticed the sorcerer. He sprung to his feet.  
  
"You..your Quan-Chi!" said Deadly.  
  
"I can see you are surprisingly smart." Quan said sarcastically.  
  
Deadly pulled his old Shenlong blades out, and charged Quan. In an instant, he had his swords out, and they were engaged in a lock. Quan tried tripping Deadly, but he blocked it with the swift movement of his leg. He then broke away from the lock, and slashed Quan in the leg. He cringed a bit, but regained his confidence.  
  
He charged at Deadly, and slashed at him. Deadly blocked quickly, and tried a leg sweep, but Quan elbowed him in the gut. He winced in pain, as Quan took this opportunity and kicked Deadly in the jaw, sending him flying backwards, unconscious. Quan then turned to the remnants of his Samurais.  
  
"Retreat!" he yelled.  
  
The mummified warriors obeyed their master, and followed him in running from the ruined village.  
  
Quan, as he was running, then yelled this, "I have shown mercy on you pathetic souls! The Dragon King wont!"  
  
The rest of the crew walked towards their fallen friends, and lay them down in a comfortable position. Zaxton then turned to his fellow crewmates.  
  
"What did he mean, by Dragon King?" 


	7. The Dragon King Saga: Meetings

A/N I have not yet beaten MK:DA so do not flame me by saying so-and so happened.  
  
The crew sat around their unconscious Captain and Vice-Captain, pondering among themselves what was this "Dragon King" that the sorcerer Quan-Chi had mentioned.  
  
Just as they were about to give up, Necro could see some people approaching in the distance.  
  
"Guys! I think Quan is back!" said Necro as he cocked his rifle.  
  
The others sprung to their feet, forming a circle around their allies. As they could get a better view of the invaders, Ganondorf noticed the leader of them wearing a large hat, a staff slung on his back, and charging with electricity. Everyone raised their weapons, but the man with electricity raised his right hand.  
  
"My friends, stop! It is I, Raiden!"  
  
In a sigh of relief, the crew lowered their weapons. Raiden and his allies walked towards them, and stared them down.  
  
"Now, you must be the crew of the Omnirus." Questioned Raiden.  
  
"Yes," replied Mewtwo, "That is put captain, Deadly Warrior, and our Vice- Captain, Spectral Link."  
  
"I know of them. But what knocked them out?" asked Raiden.  
  
Bowser replied, "There was a sorcerer named Quan.."  
  
"Quan-Chi was here?!" yelled one of Raiden's allies, one in a yellow Ninja suit from behind.  
  
"Yes he was. With a group of Mummified Samurais." Continued Bowser.  
  
"Damn, this is not good." Commented the god of Thunder.  
  
"Who are you?" asked SL and Deadly in unison as they scrambled awake.  
  
Raiden turned to them.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. I am Raiden, God of Thunder."  
  
Deadly coughed up some blood, and continued, "And the others?"  
  
Raiden smiled, and pointed at a warrior in a blue Ninja outfit.  
  
"This is Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan."  
  
The blue Ninja bowed. Raiden then pointed to a warrior in a similar costume, except yellow.  
  
"This is the undead Ninja-Spectre, Scorpion."  
  
Scorpian stood very still. On his back was a Katana and a Wakazashi, and under it was a metal spear.  
  
"Over here," continued Raiden, "Is Jackson Briggs, AKA Jax."  
  
An African-American man wearing a red had, sunglasses, and sporting metal arms nodded to the crew.  
  
"Sonya Blade," Raiden said pointing to a blonde woman, "Cyrax," he said now pointing to a yellow Ninja Cyborg, "Johnny Cage," he said, nodding to a man with no shirt on, "And last but not least, Kung Lao, and Bo 'Rai Cho."  
  
A man in green clothes and wearing a metal hat, Kung Lao, stood next to a very large man. He was walking with a cane, and consistently breaking wind. Kung waked over to the weakened Deadly.  
  
"Pleasure to meet at last." He said quietly.  
  
Deadly nodded, as the Shaolin Monk walked back over to his other allies.  
  
"Now everybody," Raiden spoke up, "We all know why were here."  
  
The crew of the Omnirus was puzzled.  
  
"We don't." said Zaxton.  
  
Raiden let out a small sigh.  
  
"Well let me explain then," he said, "A short while ago, two mighty sorcerers, Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung, created an alliance to restore the undefeatable army of the Dragon King. They also the only two people standing in their way: Liu Kang, and Shao Khan. Shang, after reviving each warrior, then stole the amulet from Quan-Chi that controlled the army. He commanded them to kill Quan, and they did."  
  
Necro then spoke up.  
  
"How did we fight him today then?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that," said a frustrated Raiden. "Shortly after Quan's death, Kung Lao killed Shang Tsung, avenging his friend Liu Kang. But, another evil, Reptile, found the egg of a new Dragon King, and he was consumed by its power. He transformed into the Dragon King himself. Now, Dragon King has taken control of his army again, revived Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi, and is taking control of Outworld and Earthrealm."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"But even we are not enough to beat him, so that is why I summoned you." Concluded Raiden.  
  
"I see." Said Deadly, still frail.  
  
"Were is Dragon King's palace?" asked SL, also still frail.  
  
"North of here." Said Sub-Zero, stepping up.  
  
"We'll leave at dawn," said Raiden, "Until then, get some rest."  
  
The crew nodded simultaneously, and headed back to their ship. The others followed. 


	8. The Dragon King Saga: Enter the Cyborgs

The warriors awoke at the crack of dawn, readying their armour and weapons. Deadly Warrior, as usual, equipped his swords of choice: Two Shenlong Blades, a Broadsword and a Katana. Spectral Link rummaged through his stuff, and found his Master Sword replica, and his red shield. The others got their weapons ready also. Sub-Zero generated a large sword out of ice, astounding Zaxton.  
  
Soon, the alliance had their weapons ready, and they boarded the Omnirus. The battleship's rear engines screamed to life, as they thrusted the Omnirus into the air. Deadly took his place in the commander chair, and commanded his crew to thrust the ship.  
  
The engines roared, and the Omnirus flew off towards the Dragon King's base.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A huge, four headed dragon sat in a huge throne, looking on at his Samurai Army on front of him. He was the Dragon King. On his left stood the Demon Sorcerer Shang Tsung, and to his right, was the free-roaming sorcerer Quan- Chi. Behind Quan-Chi lay the former Lin Kuei Ninja Wyrm, and behind Shang Tsung, was also a former Lin Kuei, but this one was automated. His name was Vexemor.  
  
One of his Samurai's came running up to the dark alliance.  
  
"My lords, we have captured two of the opposition. Two automated Lin Kueis called Cyrax and Smoke." The Samurai said.  
  
The Dragon King stood up.  
  
"You did not kill them?!" bellowed the Dragon King.  
  
"But my lord.."  
  
"Silence! This will never happen again!"  
  
The Dragon King stood up, and charged fire in all four of his mouths. He launched it at his disciple, disintegrating it on impact. The Dragon King then yelled.  
  
"Bring me the Cyborgs!"  
  
4 Samurais, grappling onto Cyrax and Smoke, burst through the doors. The Dark Alliance looked on in glee.  
  
"Since that infidel did not kill you, I will!" yelled the Dragon King.  
  
The second he finished his sentence, Cyrax escaped from his captor's grip. He activated his pulse blade, and quickly disposed of the Samurais. Smoke did the same. He punched repeatedly at one, until he knocked it's mummified head off. The other came up behind him, but Cyrax quickly impaled it with his blade. The Dragon King commanded his entire army to go after them. Smoke and Cyrax began running, but not before Cyrax had dropped a couple bombs.  
  
"There's no where to hide!" said Cyrax.  
  
"My sensors are indicating there is an entrance to the vents nearby." Said Smoke.  
  
"Then we have to get there!"  
  
The two automated ninjas continue running from their former captors, until Smoke saw the vents above them. He activated his spear, grabbed Cyrax, and they sped up to the vents. Cyrax kicked the grating in, and they jumped inside the vents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Omnirus hovered low above the roof of the Dragon King's fortress, as many ropes dropped from it. Deadly Warrior and all but Zaxton and Necro (Necro and Zaxton had to fly the ship) shimmied down the ropes onto the roof. Once all down, the Omnirus dropped the ropes, and flew off. Sub-Zero froze a large portion of the roof, and then Scorpion melted it using his Rising Hell attack. Everybody took their ropes, and attached it to a solid part, and lowered themselves down again. Raiden did a flip in mid air, dropping his hat down into the darkness.  
  
Soon, the warriors reached the ground, and let go of the ropes. A huge veil of darkness covered the chamber they were in, but then, inexplicably, torches flickered on. The warriors began walking cautiously down the hall that the torches had lit for them. Spectral Link then heard something from behind.  
  
"Guys, I just heard something. I'm gonna go check it out, I'll meet up with you guys later."  
  
SL drew his sword, and began walking the other way. He heard the sound again. And then, screams. Two warriors charged at him with swords from a dark part of the hallway, just narrowly avoiding SL. They stumbled into the light, revealing their true forms. One was a humanoid monster, with a huge set of teeth, and a blade emerging from each hand.  
  
The other was a female, wearing a purple costume and a mask and brandishing two Sais.  
  
"And you are?" asked SL.  
  
"We should be asking you that!" said the female, "I am Mileena! And this is Baraka! Now prepare to die!"  
  
(Music from the battle scene between Liu Kang and Smoke in MK:A plays)  
  
Mileena and Baraka charged at SL again, but he parried their swipes with his sword. They broke from the lock, and backflipped. Baraka went at SL again, trying to slash his legs, but he jumped up, dodging it. Whilst in the air, he swiftly kicked Baraka, and went for his partner. He swung his sword sideways, but Mileena quickly parried it with her Sais. Then tripped SL, and was about to stab him, when he rolled to the side and kicked her square across the face.  
  
He jumped to his feet, and punched her with his free hand. He then slashed her on the leg, causing her to drop on the ground. He turned to see where Baraka went, but he was not there. Puzzled, SL turned again, only to get a double kick in the face by Baraka. He flew back onto the ground, where he dropped his sword. Baraka charged him again, with his wrist blades poised to impale. SL lifted his legs up, and caught the beast on his feet. He flipped him over to his side, and got up.  
  
SL ran towards Baraka again, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He let out a sigh of relief, but it as cit short as Mileena whipped one of her Sais into SL's left leg.  
  
"Gah!" he yelled as he slumped down.  
  
Mileena ran over to him and pulled her Sai from his bloody leg. She then kicked him repeatedly hard in his kidneys. SL took each kick, the next more painful then the last. Finally, he had enough. He tripped Mileena, making her drop her weapons. He grabbed one of the Sais, and jabbed it hard into Mileena's stomach. She let out a yell of pain, and then she was dead.  
  
SL turned around to grab his sword when he noticed Baraka getting up. He quickly sheathed his sword, and stared down Baraka. He noticed that Mileena was dead, one of her Sais impaled into her. He then looked at SL.  
  
"You will pay for her life, vermin!" he yelled.  
  
Baraka's blades extended longer, and he rushed SL. Thinking fast, he drew his bow, and let loose a single arrow.  
  
(Slow-Mo)  
  
The arrow flies through the air, flying past the dead Mileena and toward Baraka. He attempts to dodge it, but little did he know, jumping would make his head exactly equal to the flight path of the arrow. It struck him in between the eyes, and driving itself into his brain.  
  
(End Slow-Mo)  
  
Baraka stood there, with the hylian arrow pierced into his skull. Then, his grotesque body crumpled to the ground. SL walked over to the dead body, and pulled the arrow out.  
  
"Whew, what a rush. I better get back to the others."  
  
SL put his arrow back into his quiver with the others, and ran towards the path he was taking before the two interfered. 


End file.
